Todo ira bien
by Zarite
Summary: Ellos hablan, ella suplica. Él escucha atentamente mientras ella llora en su pecho, sus lágrimas son como las balas. Dino le mira y ella se marcha con lentitud. —¡Haru!—llama, ella da la vuelta. Dino le sonríe y ella suelta carcajadas


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**T**odo ira bien.

.

.

.

**H**aru sabía que no debía hacer preguntas, los chicos nunca se las daban después de que Tsuna les contará todo acerca de la mafia, Byakura...y la absurda guerra que ella no sabía la razón.

Ella se mantenía callada, esperando ver más de la reacción de los chicos pero nada paso, sirvió la comida con la cara seria y los ojos cansados. Nadie se dio cuenta, o tal vez si y nadie le hizo caso. Sus ojos vieron pasajera mente todo y se quedó quieto en el rubio del fondo.

Dino Cavallone.

Haru se pregunta si él sabe todo, y también si está implicado. Los ojos de ella no se despegan del muchacho rubio, lo observa atentamente, viendo como ríe sueltamente con aquel señor mayor, Romario.

Dino siente la presión de unos ojos en su persona, miro buscando el causante y se sorprende al ve a la chica. Intenta sonreír para aliviar la tensión que se había echo entre ellos.

Haru se acerca lentamente con un cuenco de comida, moviendo sus pies suavemente, casi arrastrándolo, le sirve un poco de comida y se queda mirándolo fijamente. El rubio le mira de igual forma, Romario se aparta para que la chica se siente, ella niega con suavidad.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Haru-chan? —la voz de Dino suena ronca y nerviosa, Haru lo mira de nuevo detenidamente y ve los tatuajes de la mano del rubio, cubre su boca con su mano y se sienta rendida.

Él es de la mafia.

Haru no sabe si llorar o reír tontamente, a Dino le tiembla los labios para reír.

—Haru piensa..piensa que tal vez habría otra persona que fuera como ella...—susurra dolida.

—¿Y como eres tu exactamente, Haru-chan?—pregunta el mafioso dejando la comida y dando una mirada a Romario para que lo deje solo con la niña.

—Haru no sabe nada de la mafia, no sabe como disparar...—su voz se pierde y Dino teme que haya perdido la inocencia metida entre esas cuatro paredes del escondite de los Vongola.

—No es necesario que dispares un arma. —interrumpió suavemente, frotándose los nudillos. Ella niega.

—¿Entonces como ayudare a los demás? ¿Y si cuando están todos heridos y solo quedó yo, como protegerá Haru a los demás? ¡Ella necesita saber utilizar un arma! —susurra aterrorizada.

Dino siente a garganta seca.

—No. Mira, tu _no _puedes disparar un arma. —ella levanta la cabeza y él ve como sus ojos se apagan más, siente la necesidad de decirle que sea como antes pero no pasará, ella ya lo sabe y también siente que esta acorralada y su única salvación es un arma y olvidar su pasado feliz.

—¿Por qué no? Haru tiene dedos, puedo coger el arma...solo tiene que apretar y esa cosa dirá _'Bom' _y matara...matara al enemigo...—él escucha como ella balbucea, como intenta no pensar en como quitará la vida a otra persona solo por protegerse.

Dino sabe, _sabe _que ella está perdiendo su lucha interna, le agarra suavemente la mano, ella da un respingó.

—No es necesario Haru-chan, antes que tus manos toquen un arma ya vosotros os habéis machado. No habrá muerte...¿Vale? —pregunta suavemente, ella empieza a apretar los labios con fuerza, sus mejillas se colorean y empieza a llorar. Dino la abraza hunde su rostro en su pecho, siente las lágrimas y le duele. Le duele tanto como si fueran balas.

Todos lo ven, nadie dice nada, quedan callados y dolidos.

Haru gime en su pecho, aprieta su camisa, le pide que por favor no mueran. Él asiente a cada suplica, porque por más que la suplica sea absurda para _ella _es vital. Dino aprieta el pequeño cuerpo de Haru contra el suyo.

—Haru tiene miedo. Mucho miedo...

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo ve en tus ojos Haru-chan.

—Tal vez esto sea un sueño...

—No lo es.

—Pero Haru quiere que sea un sueño. ¡Está cansada de esto! ¡Quiere reír con sus amigas, quiere ir los sábados a la tienda y comprar tartas para el día de Haru! —la voz se vuelve ronca, se queja entre balbuceos.

—Cuando estés a salvo iras a comer mucha tarta, solo aguanta un poco más.

—No puedo, Haru ya no puede más.

Dino le aparta con suavidad y le alza la barbilla, ve con dolor como los ojos de la joven están impregnados de las lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas, su nariz respinga haciendo esfuerzo para respirar.

En el fondo Dino desearía haber interactuado de otra forma con Haru. Ella se sienta un poco alejado de Dino y mira el plato.

—Estaba muy rico la comida.

Ella asiente, Dino ve como se levanta arrastrando los pies de nuevo, nada a cambiado. Ella empieza a caminar de nuevo, bajando la cabeza para que los demás no hagan pregunta, pero todos lo saben.

—¡Haru! —grita Dino, ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira.

—¿Si?

—¡Cuando vayas al pasado, vuestro presente tienes que llevarme al día de Haru, me encantan los pasteles de chocolate! —grita sonriendo. Haru siente un nudo en la garganta y empieza a dar suaves carcajadas, escondiendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas entre su cabellera.

—¡Haru promete llevar a Dino-san al día de Haru! —grita levantando la cabeza.

Dino puede ver como aparece un ligero brillo en los ojos de Haru, siente como ahora _todo ira bien_.

—Pero vuestra cita no será con usted, Dino-san. —dice Romario detrás de él, Dino da un respingó. —Será con el joven Dino del presente de ellos.

Dino lo mira y ríe.

—Pero igual será _mi _cita.

* * *

N/A. ¡Por Dios! Hace apenas un momento cuando puse mi fic de YamaHaru y me dejaron un comentario pidiéndome que haga un DinoHaru no pensé que lo acabaría ya. Sin dudas hoy es mi día de racha. Creo que puedo seguir escribiendo xD Por cierto, me encantó como quedó, y lamentó si no te gusta Gundy (User que me dejó reviews hace un momento en el fic de YamaHaru.)

PD; ¿Lo he echo rápido neh? ¡Soy una máquina! xDD

Adiós.


End file.
